


A Different Way to Love

by someoddbroad



Series: Cupid Finds Love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cupid - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Hale Fire, No Kate Argent, Possession, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoddbroad/pseuds/someoddbroad
Summary: Cupid quit. Someone had been in the way of him handing out love for the better part of a millennium; tampering, turning them off course, or making humans avoid it altogether for selfish reasons. And now the humans barely even believed in him anymore. When they did decide to invoke his name it was in the form of his childhood self for the purpose of a holiday that barely had anything to do with him. So he quit. He’d told his mother as much and she’d suggested a vacation instead. He’d let her believe that’s what this was, until she forgot he was gone at all. But first he needed a body…----Sorry I'm bad at summaries but basically Cupid is tired of humans not believing in love and goes to find it for himself.





	A Different Way to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys like this storyline.

**T** he sleepy town of Beacon Hills seemed as good a place as any to get off of the radar of the tired gods who were long since forgotten by the humans, especially in this part of the world. They were never very popular here.

Cupid made his way through town, invisible to everyone, listening to see if what he needed was even here. Everyone was talking so much but they weren’t really saying anything. He could hear them telling lies, as most humans were wont to do, no surprise there. He needed someone who was recently dead, but still unseen. Someone in a hospital maybe. Or just someone empty of a soul. But there weren’t many of those around that were very fresh.

Drifting about town was unfruitful. He’d flown over the whole thing. Walked it for a few days, even. No one was recently dead and acceptable for his needs. He didn’t wan’t to go to the hospital just yet. Sometimes those close to death could see him, and he didn’t want to distress anyone. One more pass then, and he’d head to the hospital. If he couldn’t find anyone there he’d have to move on.

He’d been to a coffee shop, it had smelled wonderful. He’d been to a park but that was full of children, he had no desire to have to act like a child for the next decade.

He’d even been to the grocery store, while he hadn’t found anything useful inside, he did see something interesting in the parking lot. A older man in a truck with the word Sheriff on the side, crying, while he clutched his steering wheel.

What was he doing in this parking lot, sobbing? Even if he didn’t have what he needed, maybe there was still something he could do for him.

Climbing into the passenger seat, still invisible to the other man, Cupid reached out to touch him. There was so much sorrow and loneliness. This was a man who could use some love, he thought decisively. Even if someone in Olympus was sabotaging him, he could get some work done here. He’d follow the man around and try to set him up with someone he had a genuine connection with. That always worked best.

In the meantime he could give the man some fortification to at least make it through the day. He could give him that. He hadn’t done this in a while but it couldn’t hurt. Pushing his own strength into the man was a little harder than he anticipated, so he closed his eyes, really trying to concentrate. Feeling for his soul was a delicate task, he didn’t want to hurt it. When he found it deep inside it was a fragile thing. It was hurting, trying to be strong but it barely had the will to go on. He noticed that the crying had stopped and he opened his eyes. The man was still clutching the steering wheel but now he looked like he was steeling himself instead of falling apart at the seams.

Then he started whispering to himself, “Claudia, I’m so sorry I couldn’t keep him safe. I thought he could take care of himself. I thought he would be okay. Please watch out for him up there, ok? I couldn’t keep him safe but he’s with you now. I know you can do it.” He wiped his face and nodded at himself in the mirror, telling himself he could do this.

Who was Claudia? His wife? And their son was gone with her now? This guy was having a rough life.

The man started the car and started out of the parking lot. And then the seatbelt monitor of all things almost gave him away. He waved his hand and it stopped tattling but the man was still stopped at the exit staring Cupid in the eye. Even if he couldn’t see him, it was unnerving being looked at after so long being invisible. Eventually the man turned his stare forward and continued driving.

The hospital loomed in front of them, parking lot mostly empty. Not much need in a small town like this, he supposed. The man sat in the truck for another fifteen minutes after arriving before getting out. He followed along silently, wondering if this place was the cause of the mans misery. Maybe it was. But could it be his salvation?The man stopped at the nurses station and shared a hug with a curly haired woman.

Cupid wandered down the hall, peeking into rooms, but trying to remain hidden. It was hard to concentrate on staying invisible and search for a body to inhabit at the same time. Everyone was asleep. Some naturally and some, not so much. He turned around headed back towards the two. As he stared at them he noticed both of their souls shining a little brighter than before, interestingly enough. This could be something.

He was so distracted by their souls...he barely tuned in for their conversation but he caught the tail end.

“I just don’t know if I can do this without him, Mellisa. He’s all I’ve got left since Claudia. And for him to go like this? What do I do? Do I let him go for good or do I keep holding on? It’s been a year.”

“John, listen to me! You are not alone, you know you have me. You have the rest of the pack too. We are all here for you and we always will be, and don’t you ever forget that. I know this hurts, it does all of us. I know the witches don't have a spell, the pack said his scent is fading and they can’t change him, and even Deaton can’t do anything. But we will get through this one way or another.”

Even though there were tears in both of their eyes, Cupid smiled. Not at their pain, but because this could be exactly what he was looking for. A lost soul. And an empty body for him to inhabit, as a result. This could work for everyone. And this sleepy town seemed like it had more going on than he’d first anticipated. Witches? A pack? A pack of what exactly? Things could be very interesting here.

As he followed them, Mellisa and John, into the room, Cupid slipped in front of them to study the man lying in the bed. He was connected to so many things. Needles in his hands, a tube down his throat, a catheter. How unpleasant.

John picked up one of his hands and rubbed it softly, lovingly. Cupid ached for him. To have lost so much in the short timespan of his human life. Well, now he was here to help. He just needed to get the guys permission first. Might as well get to it, it could take some time. He placed his arms on either side of the mans head to inspect him a little more. Pale skin, brown hair, an upturned nose, freckles, and moles dotting what he could see of him. A cute fellow, if unassuming.

It would be strange to have a body again. He was more of a free flowing entity. Leaning forward Cupid placed his forehead to the sleeping mans, trying to find him. As he was pulled in he could hear John talking again.

“...not living on his own Mel. This is just cruel. To all of us. I have to be strong. We have to let him go. Better call everyone...let them say goodbye.”

Best to hurry then. Things could get…strange if he was jumping into a body as it died.

~~~

He didn’t know where he was. He’d never been here before. And he’d been everywhere, he was love.

“Looking for me?”

Cupid turned around, startled he hadn’t heard anything and came face to face with the man who’s body he was trying to inhabit. And he wasn’t alone. There was a woman next to him. Likely his mother if the smattering of freckles and moles on her face and body were any indicator. She just smiled at him and winked as he stared. Probably for longer than was probably polite. Was this Claudia, then? It must be if she was with the man in this place. Finally getting back some brain function, Cupids eyes jumped back to the man standing in front of him. He’d asked him a question.

“What?”

“I said, are you looking for me? We’ve seen you these past couple of days, wandering around town. And today, following dad, helping him.”

“Oh, yes. Can I have your body?”

Claudia and the man turned to look at each other, confusion on their faces.

“What for?”, the man asked.

“To live in, of course. What else would I need it for?”

“You would be surprised the amount of human sacrifices I dealt with while I was alive in that town.”

“Well, I don’t want it for that. I’m Cupid, I would never sacrifice a human, you’re what I live for.”

“You’re Cupid? As in baby diaper, shoots arrows of love, son of Aphrodite, Cupid?”

“I haven’t worn a diaper since I was a child, and that was a few millennia ago. And it's more of a brush across the shoulders than an actual arrow. And yes that is my mother. Any more questions?”

“Do you plan on leaving if I let you have my body? Leaving Beacon Hills?”

“No. I plan on staying. For good. I’ll have to leave eventually, after everyone starts to get older and die and I don't, but that won’t be for a while yet. I’m pretty good at making humans immortal. Everyone seems to forget that when they’re writing their incredibly inaccurate lore about me. But I guess that’s for the best. Some people shouldn’t know. Why, would you like me to leave? I think that would hurt John.”

The man just stared at him for a minute. It looked like he was seeing right into his soul, searching for his answer.

“You can have it. On one condition. You have to take care of my dad. He’s hurting and this will help, but you’re going to have to watch out for him. Promise?”

“On my everlasting life.”

“Good, because I can’t go back. I’ve been gone too long. And he needs someone. Goodbye, Cupid. Have a good life.”

“Wait! I don’t even know our name!”

“It’s Mieczyslaw.”

With that Cupid felt himself ripped from the plane he was in and slam back into the body. That was a rougher landing than he'd ever experienced.

“Ow.”


End file.
